


Krum and Hermione

by malurette



Series: malu tries to write in english [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disappointment, F/M, Hero Worship, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: One was a guy he admired more than anyone else even if he played for a rival team, the other was his best friend, and they shouldneverhave let him down that way.





	Krum and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276178) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** Krum-and-Hermione  
>  **Author:** ylg >/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter, The Goblet of Fire (bookverse)  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Ron Weasley; hints of Ron/Krum and/or Ron/Hermione  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling
> 
>  **Author's Note/Warning:** ESL here with no native-speaking beta--if you spot mistakes please, do correct me further?  
>  **Word count:** 550

The small action figure paced back and forth on the nightstand.  
Ron watched it, mesmerized by the regular movement. This time however, the feeling overwhelming him was no longer wonder. No, not anymore. All he could feel right then was anger, and hatred.  
In rhythm with the animated figure's strides, something chanted in Ron's mind.  
_Krum and Hermione. Krum and Hermione. Krum and Hermione..._

 _How_ could _you…!_  
He seized the figure and looked at it as if seeing it for the very first time. Perhaps because he had a totally new look on it.  
Krum used to be his idol. Back to the time of the Quidditch World Cup, what seemed like a lifetime ago, before school started again, he loved the genius player oh so much! But now, Krum had betrayed him.  
Krum was befriending Hermione, and Hermione was more than pleased to befriend Krum back.  
_You bastards! The both of you..._

He held the small body in his cupped hands.  
_You had no right._  
He gritted his teeth. How he hated him now! And how he hated her, too. He hated them both.  
_Damn you._

Brutally, he took its head and wrung its neck.  
_Krum, how could you go out with such a mundane girl?  
Hermione, how could you go out with another guy?_

He felt betrayed. His idol had failed him, his friend was turning her back on him.  
_How could you go out with_ Hermione _? Any girl but_ her…  
_How could you go out with_ Krum _? Any bloke but him…_  
Krum was supposed to be an ideal man. Certainly not to show stupid romantic interest in such a… a… on _Hermione_ , damn it! 

He ragingly pulled an arm, breaking the shoulder articulation. The figure jerked in his hand.  
_That’s for you, traitor!_  
He broke the second articulation.  
_You’ll never be able to Seek any Snitch, now! Nor snatch any heart!_

Krum used to be the coolest guy on Earth in his eyes. Now, he was no better than the average Hogwarts student. Considering how treacherous he had been, seducing Hermione… and how weak too, letting himself being seduced… he was even lower than _those filthy Slytherins!_  
He viciously bit the still wriggling figure. It couldn’t scream in pain, but its automatic movements made it kick him in the face in the process. 

Ron avenged that by violently slamming it on the table. There was a ‘bang’ and the figure twitched once or twice then remained unmoving. The head and the one arm remaining, for the other one must have been torn off by the impact, laid pitifully from the torso, and one of its legs was all crushed.  
Ron felt hollowness cave his chest at this sight. He completed the work sadly, thoughtfully breaking the second leg and pulling it until the articulation snapped. The hollowness filled up with sorrow and he fought it back by carefully making sure that every joint was disarticulated and useless.  
_Go to hell, Krum, you scum._

The not-anymore-action figure laid boneless on the tablet, awkwardly looking like a voodoo rag-doll.  
_(Rest in peace… rest in pieces, false idol.)_  
The cool dark handsome Krum looked like he had been rolled over by the Knight Bus. 

Now calmed down but awfully sad, Ron wanted to throw away the ruined figure.  
He was feeling like he wouldn’t be able to look at it anymore.  
_Krum, I used to admire you so much.  
Hermione, I thought you were my friend._

He just buried it in his trunk, and fled away, hiding his tears.


End file.
